Choices and Promises
by JayScape-2002
Summary: After the battle to save Naboo, Obi-Wan looks back on his promise to Qui-Gon-Jinn and his ablity to train Anakin Skywalker


TITLE: Choices and Promises  
AUTHOR: Jay-w   
EMAIL: Wilsy23@hotmail.com  
CATEGORY: Star wars - episode one addition  
SPOILERS: Star wars episode one (The Phantom Menace)  
SUMMARY: After the battle to save Naboo, Obi-Wan looks back on his promise to Qui-Gon-Jinn  
DISCLAIMER: Any person, place or thing you recognize from the show, they aren't mine i just borrowed them. This means no copy write infringement, it is written purely out of the love of the movies and all other fan fictions I have read. All rights Reserved by Lucas Arts.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: After Reading the new piece of Star Wars fan fiction being written by MEVA i was inspired to write this piece to show how i think Obi-Wan would of looked back on the events on Naboo in Episode One.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Choices and Promises.  
  
  
The light was now dimming on the large city of Theed. Although the day had been long, and many good men and women had died a tragic death, the people of Theed still rejoiced their salvation from the armies of the Trade Federation. The grand celebration of the new peace between the Gungans and the Naboo was still in full swing. Fireworks, lights, food, drink and song, all of it was happening and lighting up the streets of Theed. Far from the city streets filled with the joyful and carefree people, in a far corner of the royal palace stood a figure. A young man stood silently watching the great falls from one of the tall and wide windows. He slowly moved out onto the balcony as night began to fall, the new moons lifting high into the sky bathed him in light. He was wearing the traditional garments of a member of the Jedi order, his short hair and light coloured eyes glistened a little in the fresh moonlight.   
  
"Why were you taken and I spared, was it right of me to take the boy as my Panda wan learner when i know so little of him" he said quietly as if asking someone in his presence, but there was no one around. His gaze moved upwards towards the moon as he stared at it coldly. The beauty of Naboo did not bring him comfort, after the long days events he found it hard to remain focused. But that was the Jedi way, to remain in the here and now and not to delve back into the past, or to dwell on the outcome of events not easily changed. He sighed and stared at the moons until he heard a familiar but impossible voice coming from thin air.  
  
"Why do you seek the answers to questions you cannot possibly answer alone?" Obi-wan swung round his eyes searching the balcony for the owner to the voice. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a shimmering blue glow as the image of his master that had died earlier that day appeared from now where. "Master can it truly be you?" said Obi-Wan unsure of what was before him.   
  
"Yes Obi-Wan your eyes do not deceive you, it is I" replied Qui-Gon-Jinn. Qui-Gon walked slowly towards the moon, his eyes were bright, a smile on his face as if the events of this day had never happened.   
  
"But how master?, I saw you slain at the hands of a sith" replied Obi-Wan, still not really sure of what to make of the situation. His hand slowly moved towards the Light Sabre attached to his belt under his cloak. "You asked a question, I assumed it was to me and choose to answer" replied Qui-Gon smiling slowly and coming to a stop standing by the small wall of the balcony. He looked out and then back towards his old apprentice who had now relaxed and was standing in a calmly manor.   
  
"Obi-Wan it is true that at the hands of the sith i died" chucked Qui-Gon, "But you must realise that the power of the force is stronger than you know, I am able to watch and to occasionally talk to you as if i were really here" with that Qui-Gon smiled at his old apprentice before saying "Obi-Wan, when a master and an apprentice spend a prolonged amount of time together, they develop a link, it allows u to sense my presence and i likewise. This link cannot be destroyed, even in death i am still able to us it to reach you" he said his face now a look of small superiority that he liked to show to his students. "So you heard my question and came to give me answers?" replied Obi-Wan with a slightly hopeful voice. "That I cannot do Obi-Wan, the answers are not mine to give, I am here merely to offer you another perspective on your choices" replied Qui-Gon.  
  
"I fear master that i am not the best suited person to instruct Anakin in the ways of the Jedi order" Obi-Wan's voice was filled with embarrassment and self shame, common traits in younger Jedi knights as apposed to the older and more wise ones. Qui-Gon's expression was now showing annoyance at Obi-Wan's low faith in his talents. "I choose you as my panda wan learner because i saw the promise of a great Jedi within you, over the years we were together i developed a great admiration for your talents Obi-Wan. It was that admiration that allowed me to ask you to perform this special task, i would not of asked you this unless i thought you were capable of completing its undertaking" said Qui-Gon in a slightly harsh voice. "I made my feelings about Anakin clear to the counsel, clearer even to you my young Jedi." he added before looking back out at the moons.   
  
"I will honour my promise to you master, i will keep my word and train Anakin. He will be a Jedi" exclaimed Obi-Wan not wanting to shame Qui-Gon's judgement in bestowing this responsibility on him. " I have great faith in your abilities obi-Wan. But for now i must go" said Qui-Gon looking towards the lights coming into the room on the other side of the balcony. Obi-Wan stood in silence as his old master uttered the last words Obi-Wan would ever hear from his mouth.  
"Obi-Wan be mindful of the future, concentrate on my teachings and the here and now, but do not let your mind be blinded to things that are clouded. Goodbye Obi-Wan" and with that Qui-Gon-Jinn disappeared into the darkness. Obi-Wan stood for a little while attempting to burn those words into his memory. True to him was that Qui-Gon's warning was not clear to him, other than to be watchful. But he couldn't help thinking about it. Slowly he looked at the moons saying his last goodbyes to fallen friends and the spirit of his old master before turning and walking into the room which was now crowded with party guests and Obi-Wans new apprentice who was standing by Chancellor Palpatine.   
  
Obi-Wan spent the night in a cheery mood, not know that the lord of the sith were only a matter of meters away. The future is never certain, and always clouded in mystery. We can but only hope it will work out the way we wish, or learn to cope with what happens.   
  
The End  
By Jamie Wills  
(Jay-W) 


End file.
